


Hot and Bothered

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [19]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Holoform(s), Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee, Sam, late night escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Out of City (Hot Bloody Chocolate Remix)" by Johnny Klimek and Rheinhold Heil.
> 
> Listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rh610qaLqFQ).

* * *

  
The press of a hundred bodies all around him made him flush, but it was the one body pressed up against his that sent his pulse racing, blood thrumming through his veins so fast that he was certain he could see the rush of it just beneath the skin.  
  
Certainly Bee could feel it, as the Autobot's holoform ran cool fingers up the backs of Sam's arms, caught Sam against his body when the boy would have moved away.  
  
And Sam let him.  
  
Let him move them both to the beat of the music, let himself enjoy the feel of Bee's body sliding behind him, against him, around him. Let himself taste the skin of Bee's brow, the artificially produced salt that settled into the grooves of Bee's lips, the warmth of that all too human seeming tongue, the feather brush of shaggy dark hair against his face. And he tried not to think, that come morning, he was going to feel mighty strange about this evening's escapades...


End file.
